brother_muscle_ultrapersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bronze Age
Bronze Age (Comics): The 1970s in comic book history, known for stories of explicit sex, violence, diversity and social reform. These changes from the Silver Age's (1950s-60s comic books) censorship, Camp (Style) and Cape superheroes were inspired by Hong Kong kung fu films ('70s action movies filmed in Hong Kong, in which the Asian hero fights multiple villains with traditional Chinese martial arts), blaxploitation movies ('70s action B-movies with Black protagonists and integrated or all black casts) and demonic films ('70s horror movies about demon/devil encounters),causing Black, Asian, etc. superheroes, multicultural and international super teams and stories about religion and politics, such as drugs and bigotry, for example. Bmup2p21.jpg|Gorta and Zamm become US citizens. Bmup2p24.jpg|Tasha watches Amerizon on TV. * Beware! The Claws of the Cat #1 (Nov. 1972) was Marvel Comics' first woman superhero title,dealing with feminism. * Marvel's Black Goliath (1975) and D.C. Comics' Black Lightning (1977) were among many African American superheroes. * Master of Kung Fu (1973), starring Shang Chi and Mantis in Avengers #112 were the first Asian superheroes in Marvel. In Brother Muscle and UltraPerson: * Tasha Horner, an Extraterrestrial, was born in space aboard a UFO orbiting Earth during the 1970s. During The Eighties, in grade school, she was inspired to become the superhero Ultraperson while watching the '70s superhero TV show Amerizon, due to her childhood lesbian crush on its main character, a Wonder Woman expy (character based on another). * Freddy Hartmann, a comic book fan probably chose the ethnic code name "Brother Muscle" partly due to '70s comic book influence, since the period introduced lots of famous African American superheroes appearing in '90s movies, such as the Blade Trilogy and now on cable television, such as Black Lightning and Luke Cage. * In Renown & Fascinator, the revised edition of the above graphic novel, Gorta, Zamm and their newborn daughter N'taashi Horrn'r land in Los Rios, USA during the 1970s, change into Pimp Duds and leisure suits and build a house with their Reality Warping. With their Psi Powers, the parents easily find work in gardening and domestic service, become US citizens, then start a fast food restaurant. At this time, Los Rios has 300, mostly Brutalist ('70s fortress-like concrete architecture) skyscrapers under 1350 ft. tall and lots of long luxury cars, custom vans and hot rods. Little Natasha (N'taashi's Anglicized name) develops crushes on TV superhero Glory Gal (Wonder Woman parody), the cast of Charlie's Angels and her kindergarten teacher, Ms. Aaberg. * Also in Renown & Fascinator, Charlene Josephine and Joseph Vincent Hartmann, high school sweethearts at James A. Garfield "Gunfield" High lived together after graduating with MBAs from Yale and Harvard colleges , then married and bore their son Darryl Frederick Hartmann (Brother Muscle) during the '70s. During the same decade, TV Teen Anthony "The Annihilator" Bartoskewitz founded the Southside Skulls at Garfield High, then began a gang war there, with rival '60s Gang Bangers, the Northside Nomads, with Magnum pistols, shotguns and mutual murders. During The Nineties, Darryl, born Transgender, becomes the female superhero Fascinator and she and Renown (Ultraperson) catch the middle-aged "Annihilator" and the Skulls beating a TV Teen. Darryl, an Altered Human, uses his new powers to rebel against his abusive Education Mama and Jock Dad, runs away with Teleportation and creates a new family with Reality Warping (Lathan, 2013, 2019). Darla's pictures-6-15-2017 944.jpg|'70s Glory Gal 70s Anthony and Skulls.jpg|'70s Anthony Annihilator and Southside Skulls Acknowledgements: Lathan, D.V. , Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (1993; rev. 1999; publ. 2013), Brother Muscle Wiki (2013-19) Lomariello, Gene, "Beware! The Claws of the Cat," Overstreet's Comic Book Monthly #11 (March, 1994) Phillips, Gene, "Going for the Bronze," Collector Times, Vol. 2, #10, (Nov.,1997) TV Tropes Wiki, 2006-18 Wikipedia, 2006-18 Category:Media Category:Metafiction Category:Scenery